Protec Grappler G3
The Protec Grappler G3 a.k.a. Grappler a.k.a. Grappling hook is a harpoon - gun, in the Just Cause game series. .]] Just Cause (1) In Just Cause (1), the Protec Grappler G3 is a tool obtained from Kane during the mission The San Esperito Connection. It's a device always carried by Rico and is not lost during death. The full name of this device, "Protec Grappler G3" appears both in the game manual and in game. Kane: "You know, they keep sending me new equipment for you. Don't know why. You'll just break it. Check it out anyway." Technology In Just Cause (1), it is said to be a high-powered magnet harpoon. This explains why this early version of the device can only stick to vehicles. The device is shaped like a large single-shot pistol that has a small cable roll on it. The device does not automatically pull Rico to the target. This has to be done manually. Manually reeling the cable in and out can be put to good use while parasailing. Uses - Obtaining a helicopter It can be used to obtain a helicopter, by being shot at a low flying (best if facing from you) helicopter and pulling oneself to it, to hijack it. Trying to catch a moving helicopter is very difficult and usually a waste of time. Be careful not to touch the rotor blades. You'd get hit (damage) and drop uncontrollably (no chance to open the parachute). Damage and death depend on height. Rico could also die instantly after being hit with a blade. But dont worry: The Grapple cable can't be caught by the blades. Uses - Obtaining boats and land vehicles This is more easier to do than aircraft hijacking. Simply aim at the vehicle of your choice and fire the grappler. Reel yourself in and the vehicle is yours for the taking. Uses - Parasailing When used in conjunction with the parachute, it can be used for parasailing behind any vehicle. Uses - Weapon It can be used as a weapon, but does less damage than guns. You could hit enemies instead of having to shoot them. Just Cause 2 In Just Cause 2, the device is different and just called Grappler. It gives Rico the ability to pull himself to any solid surface (note that water is not a solid) within 80 meters and attach objects to each other. Using the Grappler automatically pulls Rico towards what it hooks onto (including vehicles) at a high speed. Technology In Just Cause 2, the device is no longer shaped like a gun. The device has 2 metallic blades shaped like a bull's horns, but these are not parts of the harpoon. The harpoon is magnetic but can also grab onto anything solid. The device is constantly connected to Ricos forearm. The new Grappler automatically pulls Rico to the target (or the target to Rico). Manual cable reeling is no longer possible. Uses - Movement Rico can use the grappling hook to pull himself towards solid surfaces, including cars, boats, planes, people and walls. The object must be within 80 meters. Fast objects like wind turbines and planes about to take off can be grappled. This enables him to scale buildings and jump onto civilian and enemy vehicles and hijack vehicles. The player can grapple to the ground while in free-fall and Rico will take no damage from the fall. Realistically, the extra speed of the hook would likely cause severe damage upon impact with the ground after Rico has hit it, however he will be perfectly fine and this allows for a much quicker stop than is allowed with only the parachute. By using the grappling hook and hooking to any solid object you can use the parachute to quickly get airborne. This does not serve a practical purpose on it's own but can be used to parachute climb around the map using nothing but the parachute and the grappling hook. By consistently grappling to the ground or solid object, Rico will be propelled towards that objects and slightly upwards. Using the parachute's ability to sail up or downwards allows for Rico to always be in reach of the ground and will extend the climb. Parachute Climbing also allows Rico to fly indefinetely as long as there is ground and the player is skilled enough. It is possible to get to the highest point in the game by parachute climbing alone. For more on this stunt, see the Parachute climbing article. *This is used for the Achievement "Parachute Climber" and requires simply climbing a certain amount of space upwards. *The stats for the highest climb will only be recorded if you climb to a higher point than what you started at. This means that the game does not measure how high you've gone for every individual peak and it only matters on the ending position in relation to the starting position, which has to be lower. *Cars will instantly break Rico from his parachute as the game deems Rico as attempting to hijack the car, however doing the same thing to a boat will cause Rico to parasail behind it or in front of it if there is enough momentum. Planes have a potential to have this effect however it needs to be confirmed. *Parachute climbing is faster than many civilian vehicles if done properly. *The DLC "Dual Parachute Thrusters" can help to extend climbs if used properly. Uses - Combat *The grappling hook can also attach itself to people, which opens a number of new options. First, just grappling one enemy will cause Rico to pull him towards himself, launching them into the air and moving them a few feet closer. You can also shoot them in mid-air while doing this, resulting in a "juggle kill". *Pulling enemies from towers and elevated surfaces results in a "Fall Kill". *The next function of the grappling hook in combat is attaching multiple targets. When 2 separate enemies are grappled together, they are flung at each other, incapacitating them for a few seconds or killing them. **Grappling an enemy to a solid surface like a wall, will pull the enemy and hang the enemy if the grappled section of the wall is high enough. When the enemy is killed while hanging, this results in a "Hang Kill". If the player is to melee the opponent, it results in a 'Piñata Kill'. **Finally, grappling an enemy to a vehicle (driven by you or others) will cause the enemy to be dragged. This will most likely kill them. Attaching an enemy to an explosive barrel or gas canister can give hilarious results when the barrel or canister is shot. *The hook can also be used as another melee weapon, not just for attaching items/people together: once you are near an enemy you can hit them with your hook, like you would if you were holding a rope. This action instantly kills the unlucky civillian or government troop who recieves the hit but this method is useless against colonels because of the thick armour that they wear. Uses - Humor double-grappled to an Aeroliner 474. Note the increase in Stunt driver points.]] When bored, you can easily entertain yourself by grappling an innocent person, and then grappling a high object, this will launch them up into the air and cause them to hang. You can also grapple a person; attach them to a Gas Tank and then shoot the tank. This will give the passenger a terrifying ride until it explodes. Similar results can occur when attaching two tanks to each other and shooting both. It's also possible to connect items and vehicles to each other- even aircraft (see right). Uses - Clinging Clinging refers to holding onto an object and hanging from the grappler. This is useful for getting a better view of the surrounding area. Certain areas in the game have elevators, which can be clinged to and allow for a much quicker climb upwards than normally avalible. For example at the Three Kings Hotel. Helicopters have a special point for this. For holding on to a part of a vehicle, see Stunt Position. :By using the grappling hook and hooking to any solid object you can use the parachute to quickly get airborne. This does not serve a practical purpose on it's own but can be used to parachute climb around the map using nothing but the parachute and the grappling hook. By consistently grappling to the ground or solid object, Rico will be prepelled towards that objects and slightly upwards, allowing Rico to fly indefinetely as long as there is ground. :For more on this Stunt, see the Parachute climbing article. *Is used for the Achievement "Parachute Climber" and requires simply climbing a certain amount of space upwards. *The stats for the highest climb will only be recorded if you climb from a lower point than what you finish at. This means that the game does not measure how high you've gone for every indivual peak and it only matters on the ending position. Uses - Other *The grappling hook can join 2 objects. The solid objects can be attached together within the same distance that Rico can grapple to them. *When on a vehicle and being chased by the Panauan government, a useful tactic is to grapple a government car, then grapple the other end of the rope to the ground on the side of the road. At high speeds, the rope will snap, but it will fling the car off the road. This is most effective when crossing a bridge, as the government vehicle will often be flung over the side of the bridge. If you are on the highway, grappling a government vehicle to an overhead sign or bridge will cause them to flip several times in the air (although most often, they fall back on their wheels and keep chasing you). Roping two government cars together and then weaving through traffic can also be useful. It is also a good idea to tie one end of the rope to an enemy vehicle, then attach the other end to the ground. This temporarily slows the vehicle, allowing precious seconds to escape. *It's also possible to tether two vehicles together, without Rico needing to be in either one, without the tether ever breaking. For example, you could tether a military jet about to take off to another jet parked on the ground directly behind it and facing the same direction; when the jet takes off, it will tow the unoccupied jet behind it, often resulting in hilarious mid-air twirls before the duo crashes to the ground (if you wish, you could stunt jump on one of the jets and enjoy the show with a front row seat!). In order to accomplish this type of "unbreakable tether", you need to attach one end of the cable to a loose part on the unoccupied vehicle. A loose part would be an open door, a jet's canopy, a flopping hood ...something like that. To attach it to a jet canopy, you must first get in the jet, then stunt jump out of it. You can then tether the canopy to something else and the canopy will pop open. Note that although the tether won't break when used in this way, it is possible to rip a door off its hinges if it is jerked with too great and sudden a force. Another fun thing to do is to tie two vehicles together on a motorway as they are going in different directions. Usually, this results in both cars going into a circlular motion. Trivia *In Just Cause 2 the grapple will snap off if you move the view around too much within a second or two. *In both games it can be used as a melee weapon, but the attacks are different. *The grappler has infinite ammunition. List of uses *Melee attack. *Combine vehicles, for towing. *Short range transportation. *Hijacking vehicles. *Hang from surfaces. *Pulling objects toward yourself. *Parachute climbing. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Content Category:Gameplay